1. Field of the Invention
The claimed invention relates generally to alternative energy devices, and more specifically relates to a kinetic energy storage device having counter-rotating flywheels, a differential, and a control mechanism that operate as a true infinitely variable transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Various methods of storing energy are known in the art. For example, some known methods are hydro-electric, solar/thermal, battery, kinetic energy, and fossil fuel. All of these known methods of energy storage and retrieval involve a cycle. The shortest and most efficient cycle is that of kinetic energy. Kinetic energy can be applied to an object and subsequently retrieved with a very high efficiency. A common kinetic energy storage device uses a flywheel where energy is coupled to a rotating mass by directing torque to the axis of the mass and causing it to rotate. The rotating mass will subsequently continue to rotate, losing energy only to shaft and air frictions of the flywheel. Thus, it is possible to retrieve almost all of the stored kinetic energy from the flywheel, minus any frictional losses.
Use of a conventional flywheel in vehicle applications has some associated drawbacks. For example a flywheel imparts a gyroscopic effect to the vehicle, affecting the handling, particularly in cresting a hill or turning the vehicle.